


Oh To Taste Again

by emmythetaciturn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Food Issues, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmythetaciturn/pseuds/emmythetaciturn
Summary: Throughout his years, Dimitri slowly learns to appreciate food again with the help of his beloved.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Oh To Taste Again

Dimitri stared into the unknown that was the pond. Watching all the little fish swim around while they gobble up the little bugs floating on the surface. A silver fish stared up at the prince dressed in blue, it’s mouth opening, closing...opening. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at it, making the fish swim away. 

Colors of the sunset shimmered over the pond- pinks, oranges and purples- all the warm pigments setting behind the horizon. Dimitri inhaled the scent of the start of a new season. He could smell soothing lavender, the smooth water...and something sweet?

That was when the sound of heels quickly made their way towards him, along with a familiar voice, “Dimitri!” 

Dimitri immediately stood up and dusted himself off, wanting to look presentable for his professor, then turned to find her running at him with a bag of what he assumed were gifts. His professor, Byleth, would always shower her students with gifts, especially flowers...lots of flowers. In fact, Claude had a whole collection of bright yellow flowers on the shelves in his room, all from her. Dimitri found the whole thing adorable, watching Byleth as she would run around the whole monastery looking for students to gift, or invite for tea. Even the stray cats and dogs couldn’t evade her generosity. 

“Professor!” Dimitri greeted, “Is there anything I can-” 

“Eat this!” Byleth ordered and shoved a cookie in his mouth. 

Dimitri took a step back and almost choked on the crunchy pastry, quickly chewing and swallowing then proceeded to cough. “Professor-!” 

“Mercedes taught me how to bake cookies, I wanted you to be the first to try.” Byleth said, “Sorry, I got excited...how does it taste?” 

Dimitri smacked his lips together, trying to recall the flavor that was forced into his mouth. “It tastes good...very sweet. Is that chocolate chips I taste?” 

Byleth nodded with a wide smile on her face, “Yea, I gave you the one with extra chocolate chips. Because you’ve been working hard lately.” She ruffled his hair, the prince’s cheeks turning pink. 

“Th-thank you.” Dimitri chuckled with a smile. 

Byleth nodded, “I’m happy you enjoyed it. I’ll remember to make some more for our tea times together.” She patted his shoulder, “I will see you in class tomorrow!” and with that she was off. 

_ What a waste of something so sweet.  _ Dimitri thought bitterly. He couldn’t taste anything, not because the cookie was bad- But because the prince tasted nothing. To him, that cookie was just a crunchy powder with some smooth textures in his mouth. A treat that was made with love was wasted on him. 

He wondered how the treat would taste in his mouth; Maybe sweet? Maybe it would taste like home, maybe with a hint of the smooth chocolate roaming his mouth. All he knew was the cookie would taste fantastic...because it was made by her. 

Even though he lied to his beloved professor, it was all worth seeing that mesmerizing smile. 

◈◈◈◈  
  


Dimitri walked into the monastery's kitchen to find Byleth chopping up some vegetables; A white apron was tied around her waist, over her blue tunic and black pants, her feet covered with ankle high boots. Dimitri wanted to squeal, she looked so adorable. Did she have  _ any _ idea how cute she is? All those years ago Dimitri would chase the professor like a lost puppy, she attracted him like a bee to a flower. He thought those feelings were long gone now...but he was proven wrong. 

“Do you need something?” Byleth asked, snapping the king out of his thoughts. 

“O-oh!” Dimitri started, “Forgive me...I just came here for a snack.” 

“Am I the snack? Or is it the leftover apples on the counter?” 

Dimitri cocked his head, “Why would you be the snack? I am no cannibal.” 

Byleth snickered, turning away from him to resume chopping. “Care to help me? I miss your company.” 

This woman was going to be the death of him. 

“O-of course!” 

Byleth smiled wide and quickly slid the cubed vegetables into the pan with her knife. Sizzling to life as flames burst from it, only for it to die down a second later. “I just need you to saute these vegetables. I already added the spices to it.” She explained, “You know how to saute right?” 

Dimitri nodded with a sheepish grin. No, he had no idea what the hell she meant. 

As if reading his thoughts, she explained how to properly cook the vegetables, and even demonstrated how to do so. Handing him the pan, she walked over to the counter and started to slice up...was that squid? 

“Where in Fodlan did you find  _ that _ ?” Dimitri gasped. 

“I helped Flyan and Seteth with a mission near the ocean yesterday. After the battle I decided to swim and hunted down this squiddo.” She replied with a grin, “I have heard from Dedue that these are rather delicious, so I wanted to give it a try...too bad it’s rather cute…” Byleth pouted and held one of the tentacles. God Dimitri wished that was him...until she started to saw off the meat…

The scent of something burning wafted through the air, he quickly turned and found the peppers burnt to a crisp. Gasping, he quickly took it off the burner and shut it off, groaning in defeat. “I’m sorry Byleth…” Dimitri sighed. “I ruined your dish.” 

Byleth walked over, looking over his shoulder. She picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth. She hummed with a smile, “No, it’s supposed to be crunchy, you did just fine.” 

“B-but the sides are burned.” He insisted. 

She shook her head, “Nope, I don’t taste any ash. Trust me Dimitri it’s just fine. I think it tastes delicious.” She grabbed another piece and tossed it into her mouth. “It’s really crunchy! Try one.” 

“O-oh no thank you-” 

She pressed the pepper against his tongue and he couldn't resist. 

Byleth was right, it was fairly soft, but still crunchy. He chewed and widened his eye, before swallowing, followed by a hum of appreciation. “Delicious.” He lied. 

“Dimitri…” Her cheery voice suddenly saddened. “What’s wrong?” 

The king cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“You looked sad.” 

“Nonsense, I am just fine!” How in the world could she tell what he was feeling?

Byleth frowned, “I told you to come to me when something is wrong. Now spill." 

At that moment, Dimitri found his feet more interesting, he really needed to get these boots polished. 

“One time I ate a slug as a child.” Byleth stated suddenly. 

“Wh-what?” Dimitri squeaked. 

She only nodded at him, “My father and I were scouting one night, and I was just so hungry. I noticed a banana slug on the ground and it reminded me of the fruit so I ate it.” 

“What if it was poisonous?!” 

“I’m still here aren't I?” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

Byleth put the palm of her hand against her cheek and smiled. “You get flustered when you are trying to hide something embarrassing or sad. Your cheeks turn red and your eye cast downwards. So I decided to tell you something weird about me….to lighten the mood a little.” 

Dimitri wanted to cry, how could someone like her be so kind and sweet to a monster like him? After all he’s said and done she’s still here with  _ him _ . So he spilled his secret to her, telling her he can’t taste a single thing for nine years of his life- Then immediately apologizing for his lies about her cooking. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Byleth interrupted him. 

“I-I’ve lied to you-” 

“Yes you have. Only because your big goofy heart wanted to see me happy. How would I be mad about that?” Byleth intervened, “It’s honestly bittersweet. If anything, I should apologize- I always made you taste things, I can’t imagine the pain or embarrassment that I have caused you-” 

“Nonsense!” Dimitri shouted. “Please don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong!” 

“And neither did you. Don’t feel bad Dimitri.” She sighed with a smile. “I will work my hardest to help you heal so you can taste again.” 

His lip trembled, “I-I look forward to that day.” 

◈◈◈◈

Dimitri shot up from the bed and held his racing heart. Then immediately felt for his wife on the other side of the bed. 

The sheets were cold…

"Beloved?" Dimitri called out. "Byleth?"

Oh for the love Fodlan where did she go? Did she have a meeting today? 

_ She finally left you Boar. She hates you.  _

_ Finally got tired of your sob game huh?  _

_ Your a pathetic husband.  _

_ Too rough- _

His right foot started to shake involuntarily, his heart tried to burst through his rib cage. The panicked king refused to speak to the voices in his head, but that doesn't make it any better. Hands covered his ears and fingers ran through his hair, his breaths becoming short, his eye watering. 

The voices were so loud, so angry, that he missed his wife coming back into the room with a plate full of pastries and humming a familiar tune. Missed his wife hurriedly setting the plate down onto their desk and running over to him. "Dimitri?" 

He let out a choked sob. "They're so loud…." He whispered. 

Byleth glared at the phantom voices as her arms wrapped around him tightly. Shushing and rubbing his back, using her free hand to hold his. "You're okay Dimitri. You're okay." His wife assured. "Don't cover your ears, they're not real, don't give in. I'm here." 

"I'm just sick of this." He sobbed. 

"But you're doing so much better Dimitri, you haven't had an episode like this in months. Those voices are always going to be there, but you're only going to get stronger. You my love, went through hell and back, therefore, you can stop these assholes from bothering you." 

She gripped his hand tighter, "Dimitri it seems hard right at this moment, but once it passes you'll feel much like yourself again. I promise you that." Her lips met his knuckles. 

He let out a shaky chuckle. Finding solace in her words. He loved whenever she would get mad and her mercenary mouth would pour out. 

"Thank you for being with me...I'm sorry I'm a burden." 

"Dimitri Alexndre Blaiddyd you are not a burden. Stop saying such things! If you were a burden to me I wouldn't have said yes to our marriage now would I?" 

He shook his head, "Exactly, remember that when you start to doubt yourself." She kissed his temple, his cheeks and eyes, his nose, and then finally his lips. It was a quick peck, but it conveyed so much to him. It meant she loved him with all her heart, forever and always. 

"Thank you." Dimitri pressed his lips against hers again, then again...again. 

She giggled against him as he pressed her down on the bed, his kisses becoming frantic. 

"Dimitri-" She was cut off by his lips. 

"Hmmm?" Dimitri hummed, half listening while his hands rubbed her sides and back. 

"I-I made you breakfast…" She breathed out, breathless from her giggling. 

"F-for me?" He towered over her form on his hands and knees. 

"Who else would I willingly make breakfast for?" 

Dimitri smiled wide and gave her one last kiss before getting off her. 

Byleth led him to the tray of food. Even though Dimitri couldn't taste, sight and smell was enough to make his mouth water. 

Peppers scattered all around- inside and out- the nice fluffy omelet; Orange cheese sprinkled the top, melting from the warmth. On the side were two fluffy biscuits lathered in butter, and a handful of cut strawberries shaped into a rose, adding to the flare of this beautiful dish. 

Dimitri could smell the savory sweet peppers and the oozing cheese coming from the omelet, the flour that came from the biscuits, and the sweetness of strawberries. He couldn't wait to consume the work of art his wife prepared. But the desire stopped, as he noticed Byleth had no plate of her own. 

"Beloved? Aren't you hungry?" The king asked his wife. 

Byleth smiled, showing him the bread and jam she had on her small plate. "Yes, but not that hungry." She assured me. 

"Why so little?"

"I'm fine love, I suppose I snacked too much when I was cooking." She beckoned him to sit at the small table while she giggled. "Now come and eat your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." 

Dimitri chuckled as he sat across from his wife. Eagerly picking up the fork, he cut a small piece of the omelet and stuffed it into his mouth. 

He froze, there was something unfamiliar in his mouth- The slightest hint of salt. Was it a spark of...flavor? Could he taste again? No, not possible, there was no way- 

He chewed more slowly. The taste of peppers and eggs and cheese overwhelmed his taste buds. The sweetness yet tangy taste of the pepper made the fluffiness of the egg spark with flavor. The cheese tasted of salt, the softened, smooth texture only adding to the savory breakfast. 

Dimitri hurried and took a bite of a crispy biscuit. The creamy butter now tasted of salt. The biscuit became soft in his mouth, tasting the hints of flour and slight sweetness it had to offer. 

Finally he tried the strawberries, immediately being greeted with sweetness and slight tang that came with the fruit. The texture is nice and smooth, the occasional roughness rubbing against his tongue from the tiny seeds. It tasted heavenly, it felt as though sugar was carefully sprinkled upon each piece. Goddess he was in heaven, he could taste. Taste things, taste his wife's cooking, taste the food he craved for years again. 

"Dimitri what's wrong?" Byleth gasped worriedly. "Why are you crying?" She rushed to his side, only to freeze when laughter came from Dimitri. 

"I taste everything...I can taste again, Byleth!" Dimitri cried out, standing to wrap his arms around his wife. 

"R-really?" Byleth asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Yes! The sweetness, bitterness, saltiness, everything. My love, thank you." The king cupped her face and peppered her with kisses. 

Byleth let silent tears roll down her cheeks, happily laughing along with her beloved. Dimitri continued to give her kisses along with praises of the food she made. He suddenly gasped and grasped Byleths shoulders, "Byleth!" He exclaimed, making his wife stand at full attention. "If you have the time, I beg of you to make cookies for me. It's selfish and- and sudden of me, but I've always wondered-" 

"Nonsense! Consider it done!" Byleth laughed. "I'm just so happy you can taste again, my heart." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you HappyBirddi and Ryelle for helping me!


End file.
